Erase my love
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi suite de 'Stuck in the middle' 'arc Mika XD' Que se passe t il apres que cet ex ai murmure quelques mots dans son sommeil ? On sait ce qu'a prevu Duo s'il a bien entendu. C'est la fin 'tres eventuel epilogue plus tard' JOYEUX PETIT SAPIN !


**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot, ua, suite de « Stuck in the Middle »**

**Rating : (Kama)T/M :p**

**Couple : 1x2 ?**

**Résumé : se retrouver à bosser au même endroit que son « ex » après deux ans, ça fait quoi ?**

**Pour qui ? A ma chouvarde, Brisby, parce que c'est de sa faute ! ¤ câlins ¤ je n'étais pas du tout sûre de l'écrire. Si vous l'aimez, remerciez Brisby :p**

**Et c'est pour vous tous aussi ! Joyeux Noël !**

**Micis** **? A tous ! **

**Instant pub fics : Brisby et moi avons écrit une fic à deux qui s'appelle « Oh baby, baby ». Jetez un œil et laissez-nous un petit mot si ça vous dit !**

* * *

**Erase my love**

**¤**

**Dans un duplex de Boulogne, flambant neuf, superbement agencé et impersonnel, le matin., dimanche 6 janvier.**

¤

« flashback »

¤

- … vire ta main de mon estomac, Heero

- Toutes les fois où on dort ensemble – où tu as pitié de moi une heure avant de me ramener - elle est là, pourquoi tu l'ouvres ?

¤

J'hallucine.

¤

- Je rêve.

- T'inquiète, je vais pas tarder à m'endormir, après tu feras ce que tu veux de ma main.

- …

¤

Ses lèvres frôlent ma nuque avant de remonter vers mon lobe.

¤

- Tu sens bon. Je sens pas l'odeur des autres sur toi. Bonne nuit.

¤

¤

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil est haut mais les stores sont fermés

¤

Ma main était sur son poignet, prête à le virer, mais le sommeil m'a attrapé et retourné.

Quand je me suis semi décomaté plus tard, complètement égaré, nos doigts étaient entrelacés.

Merde.

Merde.

Merde.

¤

Sa bouche bouge, se réveille et marmonne contre mon oreille, alors que ses doigts se resserrent un peu plus sur les miens engourdis :

¤

- Merde, je suis amoureux.

¤

_Un plan cul qui ne couche pas c'est un mauvais plan… _

Ah ouais ?

Si mon semi coma me joue pas des tours alors…

Alors faut arrêter les frais, j'ai pas besoin de ça.

Rupture de contrat.

Bye bye, Heero.

Fin de l'histoire.

¤

« Fin du flashback »

¤

-…

¤

J'essaie de ne pas faire preuve de la subtilité d'un goret et je compte jusqu'à 200 avant de dégager ma main, genre j'ai sommeil, je m'étire et je veux de l'espace.

Sauf que je fais pas genre, de l'espace j'en veux. J'aime pas qu'on me colle.

Mes doigts cherchent le drap qui a glissé sous mon nombril, viré par une certaine personne et tire doucement pour recouvrir l'endroit où se trouvait ses doigts auparavant.

Place prise.

Sauf que sa main revient, glisse sur ma hanche droite, éloigne le tissu et caresse mon ventre du bout des doigts.

Son nez glisse sur ma nuque et il me respire.

Je le sens plus que je ne l'entends murmurer :

¤

- Merde…

¤

Ma parole il remet ça ?

¤

-… me rends dingue…

¤

Il me serre un peu plus fort contre lui et je sens son boxer bien tendu contre mes fesses, enfin, contre mon calecif.

Son souffle est chaud et j'essais de penser à son haleine du matin pour empêcher mon corps de réagir à ses murmures.

Ben j'ai le cou sensible, moi.

Il pionce. Et il parle…

A la limite on baise mais bon les confessions nocturnes qui servent à rien ça va cinq minutes.

Je sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir rester en demi sommeil, à moitié conscient.

J'avais dit que je coucherais pas avec lui chez lui ?

Je suis suicidaire quand je suis saoulé.

Je suis suicidaire d'être resté alors que j'ai été manipulé ce soir, mais j'étais trop naze.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait à susurrer comme ça… :

¤

- dingue…

¤

Je sens sa langue sur le lobe de mon oreille droite.

Je le sens se frotter doucement, me caresser.

Il s'excite en pensant ptet à quelqu'un d'autre.

Y en a qui diraient « sors-toi les doigts du cul, il parle de toi, bouffon, arrête avec les suppo…sitions »

Ils ont pas connu le love Canada dry. Vous vous rappelez pas de la pub ?

« Ça ressemble à de l'alcool, ça a le goût de l'alcool mais c'est pas de l'alcool ».

Rien. Absolument n'est ce qu'il paraît avec Heero Yuy.

Tout comme le Canada dry est de la limonade au gingembre. Ginger Ale.

Aujourd'hui ce que je prends de l'amour Canada Dry c'est l'aphrodisiaque, jusqu'à ce que ça retombe.

Jusqu'à ce que le fruit soit sec et mon corps repu de sexe. Lassé de sexe.

Bye, bye, bye.

Il me rapproche encore… il va me monter dessus.

Il murmure. Sa voix est de plus en plus rauque.

Il y a au moins une chose qui est claire entre nous.

¤

- hm…

¤

J'espère sincèrement que c'est pas moi.

J'aimais bien moi mon petit cul tranquille.

Un vide-couilles, moi, en attendant son love ?

Rien à foutre.

La haine de le lourder avec ma gaule.

Sus à moi.

Je le sens haleter, onduler plus fort, son boxer se gorgeant, durcissant, glissant.

Et il dit dans un souffle…

¤

- dingue de…

¤

De ?

_Sexe ?_

C'était quoi, ça ?

Il dit un truc très bas et je fronce les sourcils, tends imperceptiblement l'oreille.

J'ai rien capté.

Quand il y a une rupture de ton, quand le son est beaucoup plus bas que la moyenne, le réflexe est d'essayer de capter le moindre bruit.

L'oreille est sensible à la différence.

Et ma bouche en noix de coco est prompte à demander, comme un gosse qui prépare une surprise d'anniversaire avec ses amis, à qui l'on dit « chuuut, ils arrivent » et qui répond vu qu'il n'entend rien :

¤

- Hein ?

- Comme quoi certaines phrases réveillent.

¤

Il mordille mon oreille en représailles.

Grillé. Comme les cacahuètes.

Sa voix est rauque de sommeil et je le sens sourire.

Quel fumier.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou.

Bonjour, salaud.

¤

- Bonjour, Duo.

¤

Ah, j'ai parlé tout haut ?

¤

- T'as dit ça pour attirer mon attention ?

- Possible.

¤

Il sourit encore.

Heero joue beaucoup.

Il joue avec la rangée de poils sur mon ventre. J'ai l'impression d'être le petit pompon sur le bonnet de Père Noël du Chat Potté.

Manquerait plus que les yeux noirs trop craquants.

Les chats sont cruels aussi, lunatiques, individualistes, manipulateurs.

Je suis un chat aussi.

¤

- T'es vraiment un bouffon, Heero. Aouch.

¤

Hey, il m'a tiré un poil ?

Il va pas bien lui ?

J'ai le corps trop bien au chaud pour l'éjecter ?

Il me retourne… - pas dans ce sens-là ! –

Ok on reprend.

Il me tourne vers lui et s'installe sur mon ventre recouvert, j'écarte les cuisses pour nous mettre à l'aise, le drap glisse et il se hisse et oh dans le mouvement nos sexes se frottent.

Il se surélève légèrement et passe ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

On se regarde. Ses cheveux sont dans tous les sens, les miens me font chier, ils filent partout.

Ses yeux sont sombres. Chat Potté.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un petit rictus. Sa lèvre inférieure tenue en respect en douceur par sa canine.

La pointe de se langue glisse entre ses dents.

La sueur colle à son corps presque nu.

Il frotte son boxer et tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur contre mon ventre.

Le drap entre nous glisse sur mes cuisses.

J'ai chaud.

¤

- Et si j'étais vraiment _amoureux_, vraiment… _dingue_… ?

¤

Honnêtement ? Là je veux qu'il me la mette donc je m'en fous.

Après ? Je recommencerais à réfléchir.

Quand l'aiguille de la boussole pointera vers le sud, je m'assurerais de qui il parle vraiment.

Si c'est moi, je commencerais à plier bagage dans ma tête avant de le lourder.

J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il se pense ou soit love. Ça me serait même complètement passé au-dessus du coquillard au pays de Barbie et les Rockstars.

Sauf qu'on est dans la vraie vie. Et dans cette vie, quand on aime seul les choses se compliquent.

Pour celui qui aime. Pour celui qui n'aime pas.

C'est pas super quand tu te crois aimé mais que tu l'es pas, quand t'en viens à interpréter sans même t'en rendre compte.

Quand t'en viens à déformer la réalité avec tes yeux love.

Quand t'en viens à traduire, à déduire.

Le genre de chose _qu'on se dit jamais mais qu'on « ressent »_, _qu'on « voit » _soi-disant, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'aperçoive qu'on ne perçoit que le propre écho de ce que l'on vit.

Ça, c'est ce que j'ai vécu.

¤

- Si tu étais accro ?

- Grave.

¤

Quand on aime all alone dans un plan, qu'on le veuille ou non on pourrit la vie de celui qui n'en a rien à foutre à partir du moment où il le sait.

Sinon on se ferait pas jeter. L'habitude est corrosive sinon on chercherait pas à s'en débarrasser.

Ça peut pas être prise de tête du tout mais y a pas de certitudes et j'ai jamais aimé les probas, surtout avec des ex qui n'en sont pas.

Conclusion ?

Y a pas de bonne façon de se faire larguer et virer un plan au réveil, c'est pas glop.

Et puis il faut voir les choses telles qu'elles sont : « merde » quoi, comme il le dit si bien, je suis pas chez moi, je peux pas lui dire de dégager.

Mine de rien ce genre de détail à la con a son importance.

Le cul est pragmatique, surtout quand il est sur le point d'y avoir droit.

¤

- Hmm…

- Réponds-moi, Duo. Tu ferais quoi ?

¤

Après je commencerais à avoir un pico pincement à mon petit cœur indestructible et à mes souvenirs aigre-doux.

Et je virerais un temps la bouffe asiatique de mon régime alimentaire.

C'est pas bon pour mon estomac, problèmes de digestion.

D'ailleurs mon estomac grogne.

C'est pas comme s'il l'avait nourri en m'amenant ici manu militari.

Comme on amène son gars.

¤

- Si c'est de moi on se reverra pas.

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je te contamine ?

¤

Sans déconner ?

Ça va le melon, Heero ? Y a quoi que tu comprends pas dans « no way » ?

J'éclate de rire et mes spasmes l'incitent à quitter mon corps et à s'allonger sur le côté.

J'ai froid du coup, alors je remonte le drap, qui dans le mouvement avait glissé.

¤

- J'aurais peur que tu me foires mes plans, plutôt.

- Tu regardes trop la télé, Duo.

- Et toi tu te fais des films.

- Tu crois ?

¤

Il est allongé sur le côté, le coude replié, la tête dans sa main.

Il est au-dessus du drap.

Il enlève son boxer, se surélève pour le faire glisser sur ses fesses sans me quitter du regard.

Le mien ne le quitte pas, de ma vision périphérique.

Ses yeux sourient, sa bouche esquisse.

La mienne s'étire en un rictus alors que je tourne ma tête vers lui.

¤

- Tu te ferais du mal si c'était moi, Heero.

¤

Oh oui, tu te casserais les dents.

Un os brisé est deux fois plus solide.

Si j'étais rancunier je chercherai à te faire la même.

Je cherche la tranquillité d'esprit.

¤

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes ?

¤

Il se moque.

Je vais être franc, sans détour.

Sans méchanceté.

¤

- Quand tu kiffes tu peux devenir exigeant. Et les plans prise de tête c'est pas mon truc.

- Je sais. T'arrêtes pas de te prendre la tête à ne pas te prendre la tête.

¤

Il parle trop.

Il me donne envie d'une clope au lieu de lui.

¤

- Je me prends pas la tête. Tu respectes pas les règles. Tu me prends la tête.

¤

Ouais.

Mine de rien t'agis comme un harceleur ou comme quelqu'un qui se prend pour mon mec.

Si je me rappelle bien j'ai atterri chez toi parce que tu m'as manipulé.

Et tu t'es pointé chez moi… comme ton sexe pointe, là, pour moi.

¤

- T'es pas dans ma tête, Duo.

- Non mais j'aimerais pas être dans tes baskets si c'était moi.

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi, tu t'aimes pas ?

¤

Il se fout de moi.

Et… il confirme qu'il m'aime, comme c'est con.

A quoi il joue ? Il a perdu une occasion de la fermer.

So long, petit cul, tu m'auras bien fait tripper.

¤

- Tu rigoles, je me roulerai une pelle. C'est juste pas jouissif d'être tout seul dans son trip. Et un mec démotivé c'est démotivant.

- Pourquoi, t'as connu ?

¤

Fous-toi de ma gueule.

Tu le sais, Heero.

Tu le sais que je l'ai au moins connu une fois.

Et je l'ai fait vivre aussi.

Si tu voulais me faire réagir c'est raté.

On n'est pas dans les feux de l'amour.

Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas alors qu'il se caresse langoureusement.

Ma vision périphérique me saoule, elle assèche mes lèvres.

Je les humecte de la langue et étouffe un bâillement avant de répondre.

¤

- J'ai été mordu une fois. Depuis je me suis fait vacciner contre la rage.

- Le vaccin n'a pas bien pris, alors.

¤

Il me cherche et je suis là, bien raide… dans mon caleçon.

Il se caresse encore, alors qu'il me regarde m'étirer.

Je ne lui sauterai pas dessus.

Je suis vacciné contre la colère. Apparemment lui croit le contraire.

C'est le complexe de l'homme auquel on n'a jamais rien refusé.

Je refuse de me laisser entrainer où tu veux. Et je ne veux pas en parler avec toi.

Faut que tu redescendes sur Terre, Heero.

Si toi t'as perdu ta boussole, moi j'ai pas perdu le Nord.

Je sais où je vais et comme tu respectes pas ta part du marché…

J'irais sans toi.

Continue d'essayer de me chauffer, tu m'intéresses.

¤

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es en colère. Ton corps est tendu.

¤

C'est ça oui.

Mon corps est engourdi de la nuit fatigante que j'ai passée, que je sois bien excité par toi et du fait que tu m'ais passablement soulé la veille.

Et que ça revient au fur et à mesure que l'on s'éveille, que la pseudo déclaration passe à la trappe pour que les événements précédents reviennent.

Le cerveau est sur on, sans switch.

Je suis pas plus con que toi, mon gars.

Tu m'entraîneras pas sur ce terrain-là.

Tu veux reprendre la conversation d'hier, Heero ?

¤

- Nan, Heero. Je suis juste excité.

¤

T'as la fâcheuse manie de penser que je ferais ce que tu veux, tôt ou tard et quelque part hier soir je t'ai prouvé que oui.

Je suis plus en colère contre toi, Heero.

Mais te le dire encore reviendrait à en parler.

Et te le prouver reviendrait à faire comme tu veux et ça marche pas comme ça.

T'arriveras à rien avec moi, Heero.

Et là je sors mes jambes du calecif et c'est dur avec toi dessus.

C'est dur dessous, aussi dur que ça a l'air au-dessus.

J'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

¤

- C'est bon à savoir.

¤

Opération changement de sujet réussie.

Je prends mon air le plus gourmand et tu te caresses plus fort.

Tes yeux ont faim.

Je te manipule.

¤

- D'ailleurs je vais appeler un pote ça va être direct. Il est moins bavard.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux quand je suis pas là. Mais quand je suis là…

- Quoi y a un droit de cuissage ? Tu distribues les laisser passer A38, Heero Yuyx ?

¤

Je hausse un sourcil alors que sa main le quitte pour se poser sur sa table de chevet.

Oh, il y a plein de capotes bien NF.

Le sexe échauffe les mœurs et dissout un semblant de conversation.

Appelez la police, passez-moi les menottes.

Procédez à une fouille… méthodique… minutieuse, je suis coupable.

Faites-moi la nique, Monsieur Yuy. Et si ce n'est pas vous…

¤

- T'as ce qu'il te faut dans ce lit.

- Ah ouais ?

¤

Il fait glisser le drap de mon corps et le caresse des yeux, de ses yeux qui sourient tranquillement.

Oops, je bande sous le drap et tu hausses un sourcil.

Mon sourire s'étire en même temps que mon sexe.

Son corps est immobile, ses yeux deviennent brûlants…

Ils se jettent sur moi.

¤

- Je l'ai pas imaginé ton « comme ça, Heero »

¤

Je m'étire longuement en baillant, faisant glisser le drap un peu plus bas sur mes jambes

¤

- Je sais pas. Tu m'as l'air d'humeur à parler et moi je suis d'humeur à baiser. Et si tu me baises pas, tu sors.

- Hm…

¤

Il se glisse contre moi

¤

- non…

¤

Le drap est au pied du lit.

¤

- trop la flemme…

¤

Sa bouche caresse mon cou.

¤

- de prendre la voiture…

¤

Sa main se pose sur mon torse avant de surfer sur mon ventre.

¤

- … je préfère prendre…

¤

Ses doigts fondent sur mon sexe alors que je me cambre.

¤

- … un autre type de transport…

¤

Ses lèvres attrapent ma langue alors que son corps lourd m'enfonce dans le matelas.

Il fronce légèrement du nez alors qu'un tout petit détail lui revient.

¤

- Et puis… t'es chez moi… tu sors.

- Ben quoi, t'aimes pas les transports publics ? Tu sais que c'est plus écolo que la voiture ?

¤

Je sens un sourire narquois se former sur mes traits.

Public. Disponible. Pour tous.

¤

- J'aime déjà les transports publics.

- DuoCF ? A moi de te faire préférer mon arrière-train…

- Tu as dit pénétrer ?

¤

Je ris.

Je dis sus à la discussion à deux balles.

Je dis suce-moi.

Allons, allons, Heero, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Où as-tu mis ton éducation ?

Oh… je la sens maintenant. En même temps que ton appétit.

Je les sens si forts qu'ils augmentent ma faim.

Je vais te bouffer comme on bouffe aux fêtes.

On s'empiffre de bonnes choses à les rendre indigestes.

Puis on se met à la diète.

* * *

**Samedi 2 février 2008, 10h00, Virgin des Champs-Elysées.**

¤

Je suis tranquillement sur mon escabeau de la mort à ranger pour la énième fois des rayons qui se retrouvent éclatés du jour au lendemain, on se demande comment ils font.

On bosse comme des merdes, la super nouvelle déco qui devait se terminer bientôt ben curieusement les délais ont été allongés, se transformant en « indéterminés », comme les travaux de la bouche de métro Franklin Roosevelt.

T'as un côté assez sympa et l'autre complètement foutoir.

On pète tous une durite ici, moi le premier, parce qu'il y a curieusement des gens en vacances, les fêtes étant finies.

Du coup, je fais la navette avec les annexes et ça me gonfle grave.

¤

- Wu Fei ! Le présentoir c'est Hiroshima !

- Monsieur le directeur il était rangé il y a…

- Il ne l'est plu. Et Hilde, c'est du n'importe quoi ce rayon.

- …

- Ah, Réléna. Savez-vous quand ces illustres travaux finiront que les clients ne soient pas à l'abandon ? Parce que là j'ai peur.

- C'est samedi, monsieur. Visiblement vous n'avez plus l'habitude d'une telle structure en période de rush.

¤

Bien joué, Rél, remets le à sa place.

Et défends ton steak ! C'est clair j'en ai ma claque de ces travaux à la con mais on va pas se laisser marcher dessus.

¤

- Quant aux travaux, oui nous avons pris du retard. Mais comme vous pouvez à demi constater, l'intégralité du résultat en vaudra les investissements.

- Il est où votre jeune prodige que j'ai deux mots avec lui ?

- Heero est à New York pour un vernissage. Il sera de retour lundi en huit.

¤

Comme d'hab', quoi, toujours à droite à gauche.

¤

- Hé Mademoiselle, tu peux m'aider ?

- … Monsieur.

¤

Ça se voit pas, ducon ?

Et j'ai pas une voix de gonzesse, ça a dû le calmer.

Mais une nana avec mes cuisses elle pleure. Et j'ai pas la taille mannequin, les futs du Virgin ils sont pas flatteurs.

Et bordel les cheveux nattés font pas la nana.

¤

- Pardon, frère, je cherche le CD de Sister Sledge, c'est Old School ?

- Euh c'est pas mon rayon, moi je suis à la librairie. Faudrait plutôt demander à…

- Attends y a personne, tu peux pas m'aider, sérieux ? Ça fait 10 fois que je demande et on me dit d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai ma dose.

¤

La résolution 2008 c'est pas d'arrêter de faire chier les gens et de les laisser faire leur boulot ?

Si je retrouvais pas n'importe quoi dans mon rayon j'aurais ptet le temps de pas faire mon job ?

Je le comprends, moi aussi je me suis fait balader chez les stores, genre « c'est pas mon rayon », « je suis pas sûr », « vas là-bas » et c'est casse-noix, si, si.

C'est clair que parfois les rayons sont mal rangés et parfois c'est pas de la faute du client.

Et parfois les responsables ils touchent pas une bille.

Mais bon, je suis de l'autre côté et l'empathie a ses limites.

Sa panoplie de rappeur – bonnet transparent qui ressemble curieusement à un sein une fois mis sur la tête, jogging blanc à capuche et baskets bleues Sergio Tacchini et je passe le reste coûte plus cher que mon loyer.

¤

- Le rayon musique black c'est là-bas et demande au responsable quand il reviendra.

- Mais…

- Ecoute c'est pas méchant mais…

- Wesh ?

- Je peux pas te tenir la main et faire la nounou dans le mag pour rien, ça te ferait perdre ton temps, j'y connais rien.

- …

- Et time is money. Si tu trouves pas, va à la Fnac.

¤

Les jours passent vite et se ressemblent.

Il a fait des voyages et s'est fait ses plans, je me suis fais les miens en attendant mes congés qui sont si loin que j'en pleure.

La période de fêtes est passée, c'est moins casse-burnes.

Heero ne m'a plus jamais attendu chez moi comme une fleur, ce qui l'a pas empêché de se ramener à deux reprises, sans prévenir.

Et quand je lui demandais ce qu'il foutait là, il me répondait avec un sourire canaille, une bouteille de champ et une cartouche de mes sucettes à cancer préférées :

« J'ai frappé. Si tu veux pas m'ouvrir, tu m'ouvres pas. Si tu m'ouvres, on baise. Tu assumes »

Evidemment la première fois j'ouvrais à peine la porte qu'il me roulait une pelle et c'est assez difficile de s'arrêter quand on a commencé.

La seconde fois il allait partir en voyage le lendemain et on avait faim.

Alors on a consommé.

D'ailleurs, j'avoue, on a déjà consommé au Virgin, quand on avait pas le temps d'aller ailleurs.

S'il était venu une 3ème fois j'aurais pas ouvert.

Il me parlait plus conneries, me bassinait pas avec ses « et si », je pouvais encore en profiter.

Il faisait semblant de rien. Moi aussi je pouvais faire semblant, jusqu'à ce que ce soit plus possible.

Il ne restait strictement rien de la conversation qu'on avait eue, de la nuit que j'avais passée chez Heero.

Rien de la nuit… hormis mes clés qui étaient tombé de mes poches quand j'ai bazardé mon jean pour m'affaler sur son pieu.

J'aurais préféré repartir en calecif et avec les clés de chez moi, que dans un jean aux poches vides.

Il a toujours pas ramené mes clés, jusque-là il a pas des masses eu le temps ou il a oublié.

Jusque-là je peux encore me débrouiller mais viendra un moment où ce sera tendu pour rentrer, où mes colocs seront out et moi dans la merde.

Il me propose d'aller chez lui les récupérer, en son absence ou non, concierge oblige – et ouais, y a pas que mon cul dans sa vie, il a le droit de pas me voir même quand il est là.

Il est hors de question que je retourne chez lui, faut pas déconner non plus.

Ce soir je m'éclate.

Hm… je ferais ptet du rab à l'hôtel avec le prochain, j'ai trop la dalle…

Il fera sûrement nuit quand j'en sortirais. Faut que je me refasse mon stock de capotes, moi.

* * *

**Vendredi 29 février 2008, 22h00, Boulogne-Billancourt.**

¤

Putain ça me saoule, il pourrait arrêter de se foutre de ma gueule, ça commence à faire long.

Je vais pas passer me refaire faire des clés pour rien.

Chaque fois que je les lui demande c'est la même histoire, « j'y pense pas », « j'ai un peu autre chose à foutre », « t'avais qu'à pas les oublier, si tu veux engueuler quelqu'un, parle à ta main », « passe les chercher ».

Chaque fois qu'il me propose d'aller chez lui je lui dis non. Et là je suis un peu à la rue…

Mes colocs sont pas là, j'ai quitté à la « trop tard pour les trouver » et la gardienne n'a pas de double.

Je dois aller aux 20 ans de Hilde – putain y a pas idée de naître un 29 février - et le cadeau est un peu pas sur moi.

Le cadeau est un truc du genre album dédicacé d'un artiste préféré à la « Tokio Hotel » où j'ai failli perdre un bras avec ces conneries.

Le genre de trucs que tu peux pas racheter à la dernière minute.

Le genre de truc qui me force à retourner chez lui.

Lui qui, la dernière fois que j'y ai eu droit, a laissé un trousseau de clé dans la poche arrière de mon jean et j'ai eu le malheur de croire que c'était les miennes.

J'espère que j'aurais pas niqué ma serrure. Au cas où je ferais passer ça pour une tentative de cambriolage, on est assurés.

Je suis chez lui.

C'était ses clés.

Et il était là. Il m'a ouvert la porte en chaussettes toutes blanches, jeans et chemise noire ouverte sur sa peau un peu humide.

Il sort de la douche et il sent bon. Y a des valises dans l'entrée.

¤

- Tu m'as pas dit que tu venais.

- T'étais pas censé être là aujourd'hui.

¤

Il se fout de ma gueule et ouvre plus la porte que je puisse entrer.

Il porte le nouveau Diesel, le truc qui puait dans le Séphora.

Le truc qui sent bon sur lui.

¤

- Grève des aiguilleurs du ciel demain. J'ai pris mon avion avec un jour d'avance.

- Oh putain, Wu va souffrir, il part en vacances.

- Hn. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Merci c'est bon, fais comme si j'étais pas là. Au fait tu les as mises où les clés ?

- Elles sont restées dans ma chambre.

- Ok. J'y vais.

- Fais comme chez toi.

¤

Je quitte l'entrée, passe le genkan et le porte-manteau et monte les chercher.

Une idée me dit de dégager mes pompes mais bon, je suis pressé, le respect des ancêtres ou je sais pas quoi ce sera pour…

Non, ce sera pas en fait.

Elle est vachement sympa sa chambre quand on a les deux yeux ouverts, mine de rien.

Spacieuse et tout, fenêtres ouvertes, stores vénitiens blancs presque fermés, sur la commode et sur la table de chevet, une mini bougie allumée dans un petit verre transparent aux discrets motifs arabes or et violet, il va peut-être recevoir.

Les murs sont crèmes à la lueur de l'halogène – oui parce que c'est pas avec deux petites bougies que j'allais voir où je mettais les pieds.

Dessus il y avait deux trois cadres noirs et dedans quelques repros mais je saurais pas dire qui est l'auteur, c'est juste la taille qui me fait voir que ce sont des copies, j'y connais rien après tout, sauf les plus connus.

Mon rayon c'est les livres.

Le couvre-futon est rouge, je me demande s'ils sont assortis aux draps.

Les bougies sont pas parfumées, tant mieux, ça pue.

Je râle. Je connais le lit par cœur, je sais où il fait un creux, comment me placer pour en tirer le max de confort.

Mais une chambre pas bordélique qui plus est pas la mienne, je suis perdu.

¤

- Putain je sais pas où chercher…

- Elles sont de ton côté du lit.

- Ah, ok, merci.

¤

Je cherche machinalement sur la gauche, loin de la fenêtre.

Du côté de sa commode, ah, je les trouve…

Et je m'arrête.

Je suis chez lui. J'ai pas de côté du lit.

C'est pas mon lit.

Et mon lit n'est pas le sien même s'il est le seul à l'avoir partagé et c'est un concours de circonstances.

Je sais pas si c'est un lapsus, en tous cas ça m'encourage à fermer la porte à tout défaut de langage.

J'ai récupéré mes clés, je vais lui rendre les siennes. Fin de l'histoire.

Ça ressemble à une rupture mais ce n'est pas une rupture.

C'est une rupture Canada dry.

Je redescends les escaliers, les clés en main.

Je dépose les siennes dans l'accroche-clés, près du porte-manteau.

¤

- Merci pour les clés.

¤

Il hausse les épaules.

Sa chemise est fermée jusqu'en haut du torse.

Il est toujours en chaussettes et ne fronce pas les sourcils en me voyant en baskets.

Il se rapproche de moi, reste à une distance tranquille.

¤

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- Ouais. Et au fait…

- Hm ?

¤

Je lui dis quoi ?

C'est fini ?

On dit pas « c'est fini » à un plan, on le rappelle pas.

Mais quand ce plan bosse où tu bosses même s'il te rappelle pas, il peut te voir.

Autant que les choses soient claires. Il est suffisamment réveillé pour que je lui dise ciao.

Je suis suffisamment réveillé pour m'en aller sans flemme.

Et je suis pas excité. Toutes les conditions sont réunies pour que ça se passe bien.

Sauf qu'il m'_aime_. Mais bon, ça, si c'est vrai, je peux rien y faire.

Il s'y fera.

¤

- Je coucherai plus avec toi.

- Ok. Pourquoi ?

¤

Le plan cul c'est un CNE, chacun peut se casser sans explications sauf s'il y a transformation.

Et il y aura pas transformation.

On se doit rien.

¤

- T'as besoin d'une explication ?

- Ouais.

¤

J'aime pas le ton neutre, tranquille, qui fait comme si j'avais l'obligation de te la donner.

Tu m'en as donné une toi ?

C'est deux poids, deux mesures ?

Si je te dis ça tu vas croire que je t'en veux alors que je suis pragmatique.

¤

- Ah ?

- Contrairement à certains, je demande.

¤

C'est quoi ce délire.

Pourquoi tu me demandes ?

Parce que tu _m'aimes_ peut-être ?

Tu te prends pour qui ?

¤

- Certains s'en foutent, Heero.

- Certains n'ont pas de couilles.

¤

C'est quoi ce regard légèrement… hautain, ces bras croisés sur ta poitrine ?

C'est quoi cette réflexion à deux balles ?

Pas de couilles de quoi ? Les couilles je les avais jusqu'à la gorge quand t'es parti.

Ça s'appelle avoir les boules.

Aujourd'hui j'en ai rien à foutre.

C'est pas un manque de couilles qui fait que je veux pas savoir.

C'est un manque d'utilité. C'est une place que t'as perdu et que tu reprendras jamais. C'est un trait que j'ai tiré sur toi.

Je te l'ai dit dès le départ mais tu t'en contentes pas. Et si je te le répète tu voudras enchaîner.

Pas de couilles, moi ? Alors que c'est toi qui t'es barré et que je veux pas de ton explication de merde ?

Je t'en veux plus, Heero, vraiment. Mais il faut pas non plus pousser.

Il s'y est trop cru, j'aurais dû le jeter la dernière fois que j'étais ici, mais j'aurais ptet jamais revu mes clés.

¤

- Certains ont le melon. Je te dois rien.

¤

Je me tourne pour aller à la porte ?

Je l'ouvre.

Il la referme cash.

¤

- Tu me bouffes des yeux, Duo. Tu me bouffais encore des yeux en arrivant.

¤

J'ai regoûté à ton corps.

Tu sais ce que tu vaux au pieu, Heero et je le sais aussi.

¤

- J'ai jamais dit que j'avais plus envie de toi. Juste que je coucherai plus avec toi.

- C'est d'une logique implacable.

- Tu crois ? Ma vieille caisse fonctionne toujours. Ça m'empêche pas de vouloir une voiture neuve.

- Quoi ? T'as peur que le moteur te lâche sur l'autoroute, Duo ?

¤

Il me parle de lui ou de la caisse, là ?

¤

- Changer les pièces à la longue revient plus cher que de changer de caisse, Heero.

- Tout dépend de la pièce.

- Tout dépend de la caisse. Ça marche aussi avec les portables.

- C'est d'une cohérence…

¤

Tu peux être vert. Mais tu me prends pas de haut.

¤

- Ton approbation je me la carre. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je fais ce que je veux de mon cul. Passe à autre chose.

¤

Il me jauge très calmement.

Son regard est intense mais ses yeux sourient.

Il décroise les bras.

¤

- Ok.

¤

Ses yeux brillent.

C'est que ça l'amuse ?

J'ai dit « autre chose ».

Pas « plan B ».

¤

- Tu sais Duo… Le fait de ne pas coucher avec toi ne m'empêchera pas d'être amoureux de toi.

¤

Arrête avec ça.

¤

- C'est ta life.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi ça te fait flipper.

- T'as craqué toi, je m'en fous.

¤

Il doit être bouché.

Je me tourne vers lui.

¤

- C'est vrai. C'est mon problème si je suis amoureux.

¤

Il prend un malin plaisir à le dire.

A le répéter.

Répéter des mots que j'aurais voulu vrais il fut un temps.

¤

- Ce que je ressens tu t'en tapes du moment que t'as du cul, avec qui tu veux, hein Duo ?

- …

- C'est quoi cette soudaine considération pour un plan ? Si j'en ai marre, j'ai qu'à te quitter. Je suis pas en sucre.

¤

Mais il se fout de ma gueule ?

¤

- Allo ? Un plan ça se quitte pas !

- Non. Mais on peut quitter son mec. C'est pas comme si je l'avais jamais fait.

¤

Qu'il se permette pas.

¤

- Me regarde pas comme si tu m'avais quitté moi, Heero. Parce que tu m'as jamais quitté.

- Oh tu as pensé à moi tout ce temps ?

¤

Mais il me cherche ?

Je rentrerai pas dans le truc.

Je le laisserai pas m'énerver plus que je commence à être.

Je le laisserai pas jouer sur les mots, jouer avec ce que j'ai ressenti.

Je redescends vite mais je monte très vite aussi : il est à un cheveu de se prendre mon poing dans la gueule.

Mais c'est ce qu'il veut.

Il veut que ça éclate, percer l'abcès.

Mais il veut pas comprendre qu'il est vide. Guéri.

¤

- Non Heero, un plan ça s'oublie, aussi.

¤

Il a l'air pensif.

La pointe de sa langue caresse l'intérieur de sa lèvre supérieure.

¤

- Tout dépend du plan. J'ai pensé un peu à toi quand je me suis barré. Après je t'ai zappé jusqu'à ce que je te revois.

- Allez, j'y vais, à lundi au taf.

¤

Bye, bye, bye, parle à mon cul, j'ai Hilde qui m'attend.

Je me retourne vers la porte et essais de l'ouvrir.

S'il la retient encore il va se manger un coup de coude dans les côtes.

¤

- J'avais pas prévu d'avoir envie de te revoir. Ni le reste.

¤

Je te demanderai rien.

Je te laisserai pas faire ce que tu veux.

¤

- Raconte-ça à quelqu'un que ça intéresse. Fin de la conversation. J'y go. Dégage ta main, je vais te faire mal.

- Mais ça t'intéresse, Duo, sinon tu ne mettrais pas autant d'acharnement à ne pas vouloir en parler.

- Je suis pas ton mec. Si tu comprenais, tu mettrais pas autant d'acharnement à me gonf….

¤

Purée il m'a dégagé de la porte et plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée.

Doucement.

¤

- « Un plan ça se quitte pas » et pourtant c'est ce que tu fais. Si tu me quittes c'est que je suis ton mec, mets-toi en accord avec toi-même.

¤

Voilà !

J'aurais pas dû le larguer, ça lui donne trop d'importance.

¤

- Le jour où je t'ai allumé j'aurais mieux fait d'aller au bar rejoindre mon coup.

- T'auras beau te cacher derrière le sexe ou les mecs qu'on a eus entretemps, Duo… un plan cul régulier de six mois ça n'existe pas.

¤

Ça se voit tous les jours des gens qui couchent régulièrement ensemble sans être ensemble.

Même en se mettant d'accord dès le début y a des incompréhensions…

J'étais à la place de Heero il y a trois ans, mais moi j'avais eu ni explication, si stupide soit-elle, ni de véritable relation mais je le savais pas.

Heero savait et pourtant il s'était visiblement fait ses films.

On n'est jamais dans la tête des gens.

En cela il a raison.

¤

- Pourquoi tu tiens autant que ça à me raconter ta vie ?

- Pourquoi tu tiens autant que ça à ne rien entendre ?

¤

C'est pourtant clair ?

¤

- Parce que tu es déterminé à me saouler avec ça.

- Parce que tu es déterminé à ne rien écouter.

¤

Il veut me le dire parce que je ne veux pas l'entendre.

Je veux pas l'entendre parce qu'il tient vaille que vaille à ce que je l'écoute.

¤

- On va pas s'en sortir, Heero. J'aurais ptet dû attendre que le projet soit fini pour laisser mourir l'affaire. Te jeter si tu revenais jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes.

- Le projet fini je ne travaillerais probablement plus pour Virgin. Ça n'empêche pas que je travaille principalement à Paris. Et même si.

- T'as pas besoin de m'aimer ou me baratiner pour coucher avec moi. Ni de me prendre le cul avec le passé.

¤

Il sourit.

¤

- Je suis pas contre te prendre de quelque manière que ce soit. Le cul me va et je peux m'en contenter.

¤

Hallelujah, hallelujah.

¤

- Ce qui m'empêchera pas d'essayer d'avoir plus. Et pour ça faut que certaines choses soient claires.

¤

Et merde…

¤

- Je veux pas dépasser le cul, Heero. Et je vois pas l'intérêt d'en parler, ça changerait rien.

¤

Le sourire de Heero est sarcastique.

¤

- Vrai, si j'avais pu revenir en arrière j'aurais pas changé l'histoire. On ne vivait carrément pas le même truc tous les deux, même si c'était sympa.

- Je sais j'ai vu. Ça arrive tous les jours.

¤

On peut avoir du venin dans un sourire ?

¤

- Hypocrite. Tu me fais payer de t'avoir largué comme une merde.

¤

Il me cherche.

Il veut me faire parler.

¤

- Pour te le faire payer, il faut déjà que ça me fasse encore quelque chose. Apparemment t'aimerais mais j'y peux rien si t'es périmé.

- Regarde-toi. Toute ton attitude me dit le contraire. Blasé, toi ? Mon cul ? Tu fais juste ta femelle outragée.

¤

C'est la nonne qui se fout du curé.

¤

- Qui fait sa femelle ici ? Qui refuse qu'on stoppe ? Et tu voudrais qu'on continue alors que tu m'emmerdes ?

- Tu veux te faire désirer, prendre ta petite vengeance.

¤

Ma parole c'est qu'il s'énerverait presque ?

Six mois de pieu et ça le rend lyrique ?

Il a pas la comprenette facile, le pauvre.

Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, si son ego supporte pas que c'est mort, je peux rien faire pour lui.

¤

- Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre. Non, vu que ce serait trop facile de te faire troncher… vas te faire non foutre.

- Tu rêves.

¤

Je me casse.

S'il arrêtait de me plaquer contre le mur ce serait plus facile.

¤

- Admets que je te débecte au lieu de te la jouer blasé. Tu ne l'es pas.

- Tu te donnes trop d'importance, Heero.

- Alors admets que tu m'aimes.

- Oui Heero, je t'aime bien, sinon on n'aurait pas niqué.

¤

Logique.

¤

- T'arrêtes parce que je ne veux pas de la place que tu me laisses.

- Place vacante.

- T'as la haine que je fasse ce que tu aurais voulu avoir les couilles de faire il y a trois ans.

¤

Je le repousse violemment et il finit par reculer.

Terrain glissant. Mais je sais skier.

Provocation. Pour lui faire dire que sa mémoire lui joue des tours, que les couilles on les a que quand on sait où sont les gens.

Il veut me faire parler. Ça ne marchera pas.

¤

- Tu te cherches des excuses, Heero. Compte pas sur moi pour rentrer dans ton trip.

- Ça fait six mois que t'y es, Duillio, tu crois sincèrement que je vais me laisser jeter pour des conneries ?

- Je te laisse pas le choix. T'es aussi lourd parce que tu m'aimes ? Faut quoi pour que tu me lâches ? C'est dead, c'est la vie. C'est pas réparable. Remets-toi, je l'ai bien fait, moi.

¤

Regard doux et glacial.

En rogne.

Je le frustre.

Je l'emmerde.

Mon sourire est froid.

Le sien aussi.

¤

- Tu viens d'admettre que tu m'avais aimé alors que ça fait des mois que tu prétends le contraire.

¤

Merde.

Merde.

Merde.

Je lui ai pas dit ça ?

A quel moment il s'est collé à moi ?

¤

- …

- Et tu m'aimes encore. Il serait peut-être temps que tu te l'admettes.

- Je ne t'aime pas, Heero.

¤

Je baise, je baise et j'interagis, petit à petit, que je le veuille ou non et malgré les blancs, les non-dits et les interdits, j'apprends à connaître et pas juste reconnaître le type qui a fait le plus long CDD dans mon pieu.

Même si je reste détaché, je reste un peu attaché.

Je ne suis pas amoureux, mais qu'on le veuille ou non, le cul lie, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et si c'est un ex que l'on voit pratiquement tous les jours et même en dehors d'un pieu c'est encore différent.

¤

- Tu mens tout le temps, tu penses que je vais te croire, Duo ?

- Tu penses ce que tu veux, Heero.

- Si tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser sortir de ma vie par fierté tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

¤

Descends de ton cheval, Zorro.

¤

- Je fais encore ce que je veux de mon cul.

- Vrai. Et moi aussi.

¤

Il insiste. Je le connaissais pas comme ça… enfin si, un peu, dans une autre vie. Mais pas avec moi.

Je lui en voulais plus, j'avais oublié, l'os brisé est plus solide quand il se reconstitue.

Tout dépend comment s'est faite la consolidation.

A parler à demi-mot de ce que je ne veux pas entendre il me rappelle…

Qu'il y a des limites à l'oubli, au « c'est derrière moi », au « ça ne compte pas ».

Et cette limite c'est ma mémoire.

Cette mémoire qui évolue chaque fois que je passe du temps avec lui.

Cette mémoire qui me fait comparer malgré moi le lui d'avant avec celui de maintenant.

Cette mémoire qui me fait voir qu'il est le même, même s'il ne fait pas tout à fait les mêmes choses.

Et même si je suis plus le même… il reste le même.

Les circonstances m'ont jusque-là pas aidé à bien la prendre cette putain de distance.

La cicatrice sur mon cœur ne s'ouvrira pas.

Même si c'est tout ce qu'il veut, gratter la brèche, y entrer et y faire son trou.

Je suis vraiment pas amoureux même si de l'extérieur ça y ressemble.

De l'intérieur on dirait qu'il m'aime, mais ça change rien, c'est compliqué.

Il « m'aime » trop tard. Je l'ai aimé trop tôt.

Statu quo.

Salopard.

¤

- Je te laisse pas le choix, Heero.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Moi non plus.

- Tu l'as déjà…

- La ferme, Duo…

¤

Il essaie d'attraper ma bouche, de me faire la fermer, mais ses lèvres atterrissent dans mon cou, j'esquive.

J'esquiverai jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. La fête est finie, je le veux plus dans ma vie il faudra qu'il s'y fasse.

Il bottera en touche jusqu'à ce qu'il m'atteigne. Croit-il.

Farewell, Heero.

Tôt ou tard il lâchera prise. M'est avis qu'il pense la même chose vis-à-vis de moi. En ça on se ressemble. Et on n'est pas faits pour être ensemble.

Jusque-là personne n'avait essayé de s'accrocher si fort, j'ai fini par avoir l'habitude.

Merci maman.

Merci papa.

¤

- La ferme…

¤

Il caresse mon tatouage panthère, celui que je me suis fait après son départ, à travers ma chemise Virgin, en devine les reliefs sur mon rein.

Il caresse ma natte longuement et me parle à l'oreille, tout bas, me raconte des choses que je ne comprends pas, que je ne veux pas entendre, que je n'écoute pas, dont je me fous royalement, sincèrement.

Mes bras sont autour de ses épaules parce que c'est plus confortable que de les avoir le long du corps.

Il me serre un peu plus fort et il me parle encore tout bas, tout bas…ses épaules tremblent un peu, il rit doucement et, les doigts dans ses cheveux et la bouche près de son oreille… je me prends à murmurer aussi.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dis.

On se fait mutuellement chier. On n'est pas exclusifs. On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge. On…

Mon portable sonne, le sien aussi.

J'arriverai pas en retard à l'anniv de Hilde.

Enfin… j'essaierai.

Je sens quelque chose dans la poche latérale de mon pantalon.

Ça fait un tintement.

Oh, curieusement, on dirait des clés.

_Chat Potté._

Bordel… il veut vraiment pas se laisser effacer.

¤

_Erase my love  
I bet you can't Erase my touch  
You're trying to replace  
A figure without a name  
With somebody else's face in your head_

**Erase my Love, Mika - Life in motion cartoon**

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

…

Il y aura éventuellement un épilogue très court, tout dépendra de ma flemme, sinon c'est fini !

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma chouvarde.**

**Merci, joyeux noël et à bientôt.**

**Mithy** **¤ petite Mithy Noël¤**

**Disclaimers** **sups : **Erase my love… appartient à Mika.

La traduction

Efface mon amour

Je parie que tu ne peux pas effacer mon toucher.

Dans ta tête, tu tentes de remplacer un visage anonyme par un autre.


End file.
